Project Summary: This Mentored Research Scientist Award is designed for me to obtain additional training to develop expertise in the design and evaluation of HIV-related interventions for men who have sex with men (MSM) populations. My training will involve: (1) Utilizing qualitative research to engage in scale development, survey design, and intervention design, (2) Obtaining additional skills to design and evaluate interventions, including higher level quantitative analysis, and (3) Receiving additional training in social network theory and analysis. African Americans suffer disproportionately high rates of HIV and AIDS in comparison to other populations. African American MSM have the highest rates of HIV among MSM racial/ethnic groups nationally, yet AAMSM engage in risk behaviors at the same rates as other groups of MSM. Very few HIV interventions have been specifically designed and rigorously tested with this population. The proposed research would investigate the relationship between social networks, social support, and HIV- related risk behavior among young African American MSM (YAAMSM). This research plan would be carried out in three phases: (1) An ethnographic phase to determine the forms social networks and social support take with YAAMSM, (2) A phase to develop and adapt appropriate scales of social networks and social support for a YAAMSM population, and (3) A cross sectional survey of social networks within YAAMSM communities to determine the influence of social networks and social support on HIV-related risk behavior. The data accumulated during this training award period will be used as the basis for developing an intervention, which would be tested in a subsequent R01 application. Relevance: The research and training proposed in this award would provide me with the skills necessary to develop a HIV prevention intervention with a population that suffers disproportionately poor health outcomes. Through studying the impact of social networks on health-related behavior, I will gain the knowledge and skills necessary to develop and evaluate HIV interventions based on existing social structures within the community. Young men involved in social networks that provide social support for condom use, HIV testing, and HIV disclosure to partners will likely have better health outcomes than other men.